Panties
by dino girl
Summary: I reached for Sasuke's arm and pushed up the sleeve. I wrote my number on the inside of his forearm in big black letters. He already knew my name and was unlikely to forget it. No big deal or anything.


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot only.**

* * *

><p>So there I was, doing laundry in my PJs, listening to Lady Gaga, all by myself.<p>

My boyfriend was out at the club with his friends. He had asked me if I wanted to come, but I could tell he needed time to himself. With his friends and stuff. Whateves.

I was taking a load out of the dryer and putting a new load into the washer. I jammed start after throwing in some Bounce and grabbed a pair of jeans from the basket. I checked the pockets, like I always do after I once washed some gum that I had forgotten about. It was gross.

Some coins, a used Kleenex (ew.), lint; pretty normal stuff.

However, as I went for the left front pocket I could tell there was something substantial in it. My hand closed around the object and pulled out a pair of panties.

Blue, lacy bikinis.

When the heck did I buy these? When did I wear them?

Wait, whose jeans were these. I held them up and noticed they were my boyfriend's.

Why does he have my undies in his pocket and what in the world what was he doing with them? Total violation of privacy.

Like really, it took me way longer to figure this out than it should have. In fact, the second I saw strange panties, I should have known. I probably should have known before the panty incident. But I'm naive and all that.

Realization crept up on me as I put the detergent in the washer and closed the lid. Grabbing the weird undies, I quickly checked the tag. They were Hanes.

I never buy Hanes.

"That lying sack of shit."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found me in the parking lot of his usual haunt, furious. The fact that he was cheating? Looking back, and having time to consider, I should have known. The fact that he was cheating with some slut who wears Hanes? Astounding. Mind boggling. Totally offensive. How could me throw me away, a girl who spends time and money on beautiful lingerie. Because I perfer big girl panties and all that go with them.<p>

I got out of my car and stalked towards the door, completely goal oriented. Wearing my PJ shorts, a pull over windbreaker, and my Uggs I barely paused at the door to shoot the usual bouncer a quick glance.

"Oh hey Sakura-" I was already inside, heading to the left, his usual area.

They had an elevated table near the bar, with high seats and plenty of beer. Kiba, his friend, but mine first and therefore dibs, laughed aloud at something throwing back his head. As he straightened it, he spotted me coming up behind my prey.

"Sakura! I though you said she was being boring tonight, man," Kiba said loudly, the last part directed towards a soon-to-be single bachelor.

Before he could turn around, I flicked my eyes to the closest counter of the bar, stopping on whom I had hoped would be there. Surprisingly they were looking my way. I guess they noticed my enraged demeanor. It's not like I was trying for subtlety or anything.

This sniveling rat was going to pay. With his reputation.

Speaking of my lack of subtlety, Kiba noticed too. He opened his mouth as I took the final step in for the close. My ex turned just as I slammed my hand on the table.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise and a crinkle I between his brows. Mostly I was upset about the unfairness of the situation. Here I was, being good. Keeping my hands to myself, despite a lack of bedroom steaminess, living a faithful life. And there he was, running off with some rando woman and stealing her panties. Damnit. I should have thought of that; because I was secretly thankful that this had happened.

Seeing my scowl, he opened his mouth to speak more, but I slashed my hand through the air cutting him off. "Don't speak," I said harshly over the background music. I lifted the hand I had slammed down on the table to revel the vile object of concern. With the same hand, I snatched his beer. It was still cold and mostly full so I tipped it up to my mouth.

He looked at the underwear, the conclusion coming slowing but surely. "Sakura listen-"

Again my hand came up in front of his face cutting him off, only this time I was flipping him the bird. And I didn't even break my beer chugging stride. How badass am I?

Everyone at the table had gone silent. Some staring at the "ex," some at the undies, and some were watching me destroy that beer.

The jackass had turned a weird shade of green. It was beautiful. I slammed the last drops home, lowered the beer, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and leveled a furious stare at him.

He flinched. Victory. Answer: extremely badass.

"Here's the deal," I began, "we will not speak. No explanations, just a silent destruction of our current and future relationships. We will not be friends. You will not come to get your things, I will have them sent." Here I paused. Mostly for dramatic effect. I could see the devastation in his eyes, the unbelieving gleam. He kept opening and closing his mouth, speechless. Hell, yes. I felt a little, devilish smirk come to my mouth. "Lastly you will watch this," I turned to his table of friends, "and you will observe his humiliation." Turning back to the ex, I gave him a little pinch on the cheek, my smirk turning into a grin. "Just so you know, I've been dreaming about this for months. He just _exudes_ sexual tension, and you sadly do not." Sigh. "But it's whatever." Now I get to be a floosy.

With that, I turned towards the corner of the bar. Time may have slowed to a crawl but my heart sped up, tripping over itself; not in apprehension, but in anticipation. I was going to do something crazy. My ex hated this guy. Like to an extreme so beyond normalcy it was creepy; meaning, I had left that rock unturned, no questions. The guy was beautiful, and always close by. They hunted in the same circles, and therefore, were always butting heads. This was not the first time I had seen him or him me. We all went to the same bars because we had the same friends. Whenever there was a work party, both boys were there but they never spoke and the tension was so thick it was like wading through syrup. But that never stopped me from looking and possibly have one or two or twelve daydreams. In fact, I constantly found my gaze sliding his away only to see he was already staring.

Who? Well it's surprising you have to ask.

Sasuke Uchiha, of course.

It was taboo to bring his name into a conversation with my ex around. Wrong to even think about him.

Well not anymore. I didn't want to avoid the sexy, hot mess of man that was obviously superior. I wanted to annihilate my ex's hopes, dreams, and reputation. What better way to do that?

I stalked from my ex's side toward the bar, adding that little extra sway. What can I say? Even thinking about Sasuke made me feel invincible. I approached. Him and his bestie had their eyes glued to me. I'm sure they had seen the whole thing. I made eye contact up through my lashes, stopped inches in front of him, grabbed his lapels, and let my gaze drift down to his lips. I wanted to know what they tasted like.

They smirked at me before I crashed my lips to them.

I guess he was surprised, but I guess anyone would be.

I took my time sliding my hands up onto his shoulders and pressing every inch of my body to his. His lips were soft and unresponsive. For about 3 seconds. Then he kissed back, sliding his arms around my lower back, lifting me to my toes. I bit his lip feeling feisty; I mean I was kissing the hottest guy in effing Konoha. Bitch. I could tell you that I hadn't been secretly, maybe, possibly looking for a reason to do this for a long damn time, but that would be a lie. He deepened the kiss opening my mouth with his and filling it up with his tongue, lips and ecstasy.

Holy Jesus, I was cloud nine. My knee lifted, of its own accord, and slid upwards on the outside of his thigh. His hand slid lower down my back, cupping around my butt and running along the smooth skin under my shorts. I could not have choreographed a better kiss. But then, that same stray hand of his ran up my thigh again, around my butt, and started up my side. I sucked in some breath, because, you know, on its current route, that hand was on a direct collision course. All I could think was... Actually I really couldn't think. Who was I kidding? I was not in charge any more.

His hand was hot; I could feel each finger inching closer until-

Oh my God.

His hand closed around my right boob, which sucks because the left one is a little bit bigger, and I totally melted. As in, I wasn't even standing by myself anymore. He was holding me up with his arm and his lips.

For the grand finale, he gave it a little squeeze, which in turn squeezed a moan out of me. Wow.

My arms loosened their grip and I slid unsteadily back to my heels, flushed, but smiling from ear to ear. I didn't look up at him as I reached behind me into the outside pocket of my cross body purse grabbing a sharpie. I reached for Sasuke's arm and pushed up the sleeve. I wrote my number on the inside of his forearm in big black letters. He already knew my name and was unlikely to forget it. No big deal or anything.

Capping the marker and returning it to my purse, I finally glanced up. He was looking at me, as he should be! His expression was of open curiosity and satisfaction. Like he had been wondering about me too. I smiled shyly and he gradually smirked back, which made me giddily smile wider. I turned around with a hop in my step to find most of the bar watching.

Mission accomplished.

I walked out, flipping my ex off once more as he yelled, "Sakura, what the hell!" He promptly threw something. Because he's still five fucking years old.

Sweet, sweet victory.

Getting into my car, goofy smile still in place, I hoped Sasuke would call. But I wasn't too worried. I got what I came for, and a little extra.

Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this is up to par. I might continue on this idea, but I don't see it turning into a huge story, so this is all for now.<strong>

**Lots of love! Please review!**


End file.
